Cleaning solutions can be used to treat and/or remove stains from soft surfaces, such as fabrics, carpets, rugs and upholstery. Traditional stain treatment typically requires a user to apply a cleaning solution to a surface to be cleaned, wait some predetermined amount of time and then return to remove the soiled and excess liquid. Application can often require the user to scrub the solution into the surface, and the removal step can involve blotting, wiping, rinsing, vacuuming, or some combination thereof. These steps can be labor intensive and expose the user's hands to the soiled and excess liquid. In addition, some of the solution may evaporate from the surface during these steps, diminishing the effectiveness of the solution. Even despite stain treatment, a stain can reappear after treatment if stain residue remains beneath a visible portion of the surface to be cleaned. For example, in some cases, stain residue can remain in carpet backing or padding. If the stain is not permanently and completely removed, it can wick upwardly and eventually reappear on the surface to be cleaned.
Some cleaning solutions are used in an at least partially automated cleaning operation using various surface cleaning apparatus. For example, extractors or deep cleaners are household devices for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system and a fluid recovery system. These typically clean large areas, and also require an extended drying time for the cleaned area.
Steam devices such as steam mops and handheld steamers typically include at least one tank for storing water that is fluidly connected to a steam generator which heats the liquid to or above the boiling point of liquid to produce steam. The generated steam is directed towards the surface to be cleaned through a distributor nozzle or a manifold. Steam may be applied directly to the surface to be cleaned, or indirectly by use of a cleaning pad attached to the steam device. While these may offer a reduced drying time, many are only effective for light cleaning, sterilizing, or sanitizing, and are ineffective for stain removal.